oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Despair
Crimson Flames Reignited The boat pulled into harbor finally, having drifted through the seas to home. Well, what was once home anyway. Every time she thought of it, bad memories followed. Waves lapped against the hull of the ship. The woman was surprised how busy the harbor was; a veritable center of trade. Had it always been like this? She disembarked, the small sailing crew watching worriedly. Was it that bad? Rhi overheard one of them saying she had screamed in her sleep a few nights in a row when moved closer to the islands. Rhiannon would admit that the nightmares had increased when she sensed how close they were. For now, she'd focus on resupplying the ship for a trip home and gathering what additional information she could. Her devil fruit had turned up some odd and intriguing articles of course; namely one that mentioned Her. The pirate shivered as she once again forced down a rising sea of memories, fear, and unbridled terror. With those cheerful thoughts, Rhi blended into the crowd, making her way through various establishments. It was going to be a long day... Standing upon the rubble of a burned and desolate home, a scarlet haired beauty, clad in gold and black, a sword on her side and an aura of pain and hurt emanating from her eyes and body as she looked longingly at the remains of a loving home. Was it hers? Did she live there? Perhaps a loved ones home? Whatever it was, it’s destruction clearly had more than a longing effect of this scarlet haired woman “I’m s-sorry...” The woman uttered, a single tear dripping from her eyes, piercing the walls she had up and releasing a tsunami of emotions from her body, tears welling up in her eyes before being released in one fowl swoop. She stood crying, standing alone in the rubble of lived past lived. With a blink, Rhi realized she had gone beyond the harbor town's limits. Turning, she'd find the small crowd she had woven through far back. Should she turn around? They were in need of supplies for the long journey ahead; a rendezvous with one of the alliance's allies was in the offing, and she needed to make sure all partners were informed of this happening. An alliance doesn't work if everyone's in the dark. Yet...something spurred her forward, least of all a growing headache. It was an omen usually; not a good one. She brushed her hair with an errant hand, bang fall overing that side of her face once more. Steeling herself, she pushed onwards, trekking into the island's interior. The scarlet haired beauty would walk through the fire scorned walls of the former home, some of it’s walls still standing, but burned to their cores. As she scanned through the wreckage her tear filled eyes were met with a jewel hidden in the rubble, a blue sparkle lying under a fallen table. She would swiftly lift the table, placing it to the side as she stared in awe at her findings. What lied beneath it was a ivory white teddy bear, it’s sapphire blue eyes were what caught her attention, still in mint condition, somehow spared from the flames The tears began to release at a faster speed, her mouth unable to utter words, but one named racked in her mind. Rihhanon... Her journey inland would reveal one thing at least: untouched. Though there were signs of nature reclaiming pieces of the torched landscape, most charred remnants lie unchanged. She resisted the urge to shiver, her shoes crunching across the desolate ground. At least some greenery remained; or was it new? Rhiannon stopped as she reached the outskirts of the forsaken town. Her home; even the tepid sapling shoots refused to grow here. She sat suddenly, attempting to steady herself as memories crashed against her like waves against rocks. Fire, fire everywhere. Screams?? Were those her own? Or someone else's? Someone was laughing...unhinged. What was so funny? Her breath turned ragged, both eyes squeezing shut. Her chest loosened a bit. "I shouldn't have come here." As the scarlet haired beauties tears fell, they cleaned the darkness from the bears fluffy white fur, revealing its beauty and opening the woman’s mind to the memories of her past. “''Come on Ceri, lets go play!” “''I’m coming Rhi, bet you I’ll get there first!” The voices of two young girls rang through her mind as she sat clutching the bear in her palm. Moments later she looked up at the rest of the house before clipping the bear on her belt and attempting to go deeper into the home, whipping her tears on her sleeve as more and more voices and images of the past crashed into her mind, bringing back old pain and feelings. Who were the girls and where are they now? Something hinted that they were still the same and closer than they each would think. She stood up again, eyes open once more as Rhi prepared to go back the way she came; it was too soon to see this again. Besides, she had supplies to buy; so what this island happened to be her stomping grounds? There were more important th- Rhiannon stopped, her devil fruit activating. A screen popped up in front of her, growing larger as information about and from the landscape filtered through it. She became exceedingly pale upon seeing what popped up. "No. NO." She was here? The fire-breathing bitch, that monster! As if she hadn't done of enough; did she come to gloat now? The woman stomped forward even as her instincts screamed at her to turn around, a terror-laced rage pushing her as she stormed through the outskirts of town. Burnt house after burnt house passed in her periphery. Her nose ignored the rancid smell, the poking of a skeletal hand from one mound of rumble. She ignored the shaking of her legs as her mind recalled the stench of burning skin. Her skin. Now wasn't the time. “''I should get heading out now, that’s enough dark memories for now.''” The woman thought to herself, almost in a comedic tone, hiding the true hurt and despair she felt. As she made her way to what was the door to the home she stood within, she got a chill up her spine, she felt something coming, it was angry, scorned, and it was coming her way. She stood to the front of the rubble, looking off into the distance, staring at what seemed to be a visage of anger and pain emanating from straight ahead. What produced it? She would soon learn mere seconds later. The readings on her screen intensified as walked further into the abandoned town, until she saw a figure exiting one of the few standing structures. Tall, red hair rustling in a small wind. A smirk? Each detail caused a sharp pain in her head, as if stabbed with several memories. Her rage gave way to terror again as she sank to her knees. The houses were burning again. People were fleeing, but they caught on fire too. Some ran desperately to the faraway beach. Few made it. The laughter returned, but it was louder now. Everywhere it resonated. She was burning too; rolling in the dirt in hopes of putting the fire out. She couldn't remember if it worked; only getting up and sprinting as fast as her little legs could carry her. Falling once. Picking herself up. A boat..water. She shook. "Monster......MONSTER." Her scream tore through the space as haunting, rapturous laughter subsided. A few crumbling houses shook before collapsing. “Rhi....” The woman uttered, crumbling nearly to her knees at the realization of what she had created. She looked as the fellow red haired woman screamed in agony and pain, her ears ringing as the screams rips through her mind and memories, the pain she felt overwhelming her every sense and rushing her with sadness, but she also felt...pleasure. She had caused immense pain and suffering to both herself and others, as she began to recall there screams, their tears, their PAIN, she clutched herself, her mouth salivating at the feeling. Her body began to twitch, she clutched her breasts and and legs, creeping to their midsection in sheer pleasure. “T-this feeling, I remember it, it felt great, the pain, the death, the PLEASURE!” The woman said, losing herself in the pleasure she felt, despite this a little girl’s voice in her mind screamed “RHI!”, banging into her head only to be blocked by the orgasmic feeling that would spread through her entire body, her eyes, both screaming for help and screaming for more, more pain, and more pleasure, slipping the the ground as she clutched her body, unable to keep a hold of her emotions, staring deeply into the girls eyes all the while. That voice...that hated voice cut through the memories like a knife, her shallow gasps for breath steadying. Rhi dared to look up. And there she was...on the ground. Mere feet away, writhing with pleasure. Pure repulsion covered her face as she skittered back two leagues, hand on the hilt of her sword. She tried to find the words, any words, to describe the blend of disgust, fury, and fear coursing through her. All she managed was gripping her hilt tighter, drawing her weapon as she retreated a hair further. "I....hate you." The Birth of the Flames After the Rhiannon uttered those words, their minds would brought into the past, a flashback to the day it all began and ended, the day...of the fire. The sun would rise over a small village, the firsts breaths of the day would be sucked in and out and the worms would be out and ready for the early birds to claim. Among the man houses there would be one beautifully flowered house, crafted of a bright brown wood, bathed in the new light of the day and creaking as the wood would wake for the day, alerting it’s inhabitants of the new day. Among its inhabitants, the first to wake was a young girl, she would rise from her covers and rub her eyes, her scarlet red hair draping down her back as she hopped from her bed with a break from the mattress, heading over to the bed directly next to it, still rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. “G-Get up Rhi, we have to get out early to claim the best clearing In the forest to play in, Aileen and Bran will be mad if we lose it.” The girl spoke, rubbing the drowsiness away as she nudged the figure who lied sleeping under the sheets. Rhi burst forth upon being nudged. "GOOD MORNING!!!" she exclaimed in greeting. She was already dressed, having lied impatiently, waiting for her sister to wake. "Hurry and get dressed!! We'll be late!" she said, tugging on the older girl. Not waiting for an answer, she pinwheeled out of her bed and into the bathroom. The sound of water running greeted Ceri's ear as her younger sibling began brushing her teeth. Bad breath was bad after all. “...!” Ceri was shocked from her drowsy state as her sister charged from her bed and into the bathroom. Following suit she grabbed the folded clothes she had prepared on the end of her bed and swiftly slipped them on, tying up her long and luscious red hair as she ran down the hall to join her sister and brushing her teeth, after all, bad breath was terrible. “Do you think, Aiween and Bwan are awake?!” Ceri said, stuffing a toothbrush in her mouth after squeezing a good dollop of it on the brush, slightly alluring her words as she spoke. "They better be! The clock is ticking!" she tapped her wrist several times, nearly dropping her toothbrush. "If not, we'll wake them!" Rhi nodded several times at this seemingly sound plan, putting her brush away. She then buzzed with impatience while waiting for Ceri, bouncing up and down several times. "Come on!" “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Ceri said, spiting into the sink before wiping of her face and running off after her sister. As they would race down the steps, the would arrive to both there mother and father in the kitchen, there father ready for work as a merchant and there mother owned a bakery, the smell of her goods could always be smelled through the house as she prepped for work. As Ceri arrived downstairs she would grab a bag and snared a few hot treats from the trays as well as two waters, filling up the bag and racing to throw on her shoes. “Thanks mom, hi dad, me and Rhi are heading out, we’ll be back before dark as always!” Ceri said cheerfully, tying her shoe laces, seconds from heading out the door to a brand new day. "Be safe! Dinner is at 6!" their mom called out behind them, shaking her head at their seemingly limitless energy. Rhi could be found munching on one of those treats after Ceri came outside, the young girl having snagged a couple for herself. She extended an uneaten one to her sibling. "Here! You need energy for the run!" she exclaimed, cartwheeling in the grass as she waited. "Ready?!!" “Yup!!” Ceri stuffed the baked treat into her mouth and chewed it almost instantly. She would then chase off after her sister in the direction of the large forest that took residence on the island, running through small clearing after small clearing before arriving at pure magnificence. They would arrive in a clearing bathed in sunlight, it had a tire swing, nice trees, and a few large rocks, all a kid could dream of in nature, a large smile would take place on Ceri’s face as she arrived. “We made it, let’s set up a flag so the other kids know we claimed this spot for the day, go find a pointy stick!” Ceri said, pulling a red piece of fabric from her pocket, pointing to a pile of sticks in accordance to her words "Right!" Rhi immediately went to the pile, searching for a suitable candidate. She'd find one resting at the bottom, unearthing it with an "oomph!" She then dragged the large stick to where Ceri was waiting. "Here it is!" She presented it, nearly falling forward from its size. As soon as she passed it off, Rhi headed straight for the tire swing, looping herself through the whole. "Weeeeeeeeee!" She would use the tire swing as a vantage point as well, looking for their playmates, due to arrive at any moment. Ceri would tie the long square of red fabric onto the stick, stabbing it into the ground, standing proudly above it in accomplishment. “Good job guys, we saw those jerks doing chores on the the way here, servers ‘em right!” A young girl said as she moved through the brush. She had long yellow hair tied in pig tails and a similar outfit to that of Ceri and Rhi. Behind her would be a large boy, way to large for his age, he seemed timid in nature, quiet, reserved, but mostly just large. “S-so what are we doin’ today guys?” Said the large boy, standing to the rear of the pig haired girl in a shy and timid fashion, clad in overalls and wire framed glasses. Rhi slid out of the tire swing. "You're here!!!" she tackle hugged the yellow haired girl before doing the same to the bespectacled boy. She then thought about their question. "Well...we could do an exploring game, or tag? Or maybe Pirates and Marines?" the girl suggested, running down a list as the ideas came to her. "Or maybe...search for some hidden treasure!" “YEAH! Let’s go find some treasure! Let’s be pirates for the day!” Ceri spoke gleefully, running over to the far side of the clearing before digging through a few brushes and bushes to find a big chest, hidden within the plants. She then reached deep inside of it, having thrown it open. She would then pull a few pirate hats from the chest, putting one on and throwing the rest to her friends. “I’m the captain! What do you wanna be, Rhi!” Ceri said as she dug through the chest, the large bespectacled boy and yellow haired girl trailing behind her. “I wanna be the Navigator!” The yellow haired girl said, holding a map into the air, a compass in her other. “I-I’ll be the musician!” The shy boy said in a loud but impish tone, holding out a trumpet and replica guitar of the legendary ’s guitar. "I'll be the First Mate!!" Rhi responded, catching the hat before putting it on. She practiced her pirate vocabulary, pretending to squint one eye before letting out a loud "ARRRRR!!" She then pranced around the space. "Where are we looking first captain??” “Let’s go to the river first and scout for some valuable rocks! Make sure to forage for fruits and berries on the way!” Ceri roared in her best pirate voice before returning to her normal voice in a light whisper “...and please, nothing poisonous, we all should remember what happened last time...” Ceri said, cupping her mouth as she spoke. “Sorry big guy, how was I supposed to know it was poisonous.” The yellow haired girl said patting the large boys back. “I-it’s okay, it was only mildly poisonous...” the boy said as he shuddered in memory of his poisonous encounter. “But anyways, onward into the forest!” Ceri barked, tasing her sword high into the air before running off into the forest. She ran past a few trees before stopping at a beautiful peach tree slightly hidden by the others around it, her eyes locking with a particularly odd fruit, a thick stem and an odd pattern. Ceri ran over to the tree, jumping into the air and smacking it off the tree with her sword, griping it in her hand before twirling around, fruit still in hand and pointing her blade at her friends. “Collect as many peaches as possible. Today, we feast!” She yelled, still gripping the peach, for whatever reason, reluctant to eat it. "ARRRRR" was Rhi's triumphant response as she pinwheeled to their next destination, hot on Ceri's trail. She flew past the odd tree with its weird fruit, having spotted a lush patch of berries begging to be picked. After plucking them and putting them in a bag, Rhiannon backpedaled to Ceri's location. "OOoooooooo what is that??" she asked, running up and lightly poking the fruit. "Squishy!!!" “I know right, it’s...weird.” Ceri responded, poking and prodding at the fruit alongside her sister. She would then throw it into her satchel, closing the flap and running back off deeper into the forest. “We can eat it later, right now, we have more pillaging to do!” Ceri ran off into the forest. “AHHHH.” A scream could be heard coming from a close by berry bush. The yellow haired girl had been cornered by a small boar, ready to charge at the girl, the large boy, standing ready to protect her at all costs. “Rhi, let’s get it!” Ceri pulled a 180, running at the beast at full speed, smacking it in the back of the head as hard as she could, starling the beast as it tripped over itself, leaving it open for Rhi to attack from the side. "Here. I. GOOOOOO!!" Having followed hot on her sister's trail, Rhi heard the scream and circled from the other side as Ceri charged forward. After scrambling part way up a tree, she positioned herself accordingly. Now, she jumped down from the tree, ramming into the exposed side of boar with a punishing dropkick. The boar squealed at it was sent careening away. Rhi tumbled into a standing position. "Are you ok??!" she asked, offering some fruit she had collected to the boy and yellow-haired girl. “Yeah, you better run!” Ceri exclaimed, waving her fist at it as it scurried back into the forest. Ceri ran over to her friends, dropping her sword as she kneeled down to make sure they were okay. “Maybe we should go back into town, who knows what else could be lurking around here, and at least if those jerks get the spot for today they’ll get a boar horn to the stomach!” Ceri chanted intensely, before looking back to Rhi. “You ready to head out?” Ceri questioned, helping the yellow haired girl up and giving the boy a hardy pat on the back, his glasses nearly falling off as a small smile appeared on his face. Adrenaline-pumping, Rhi whooped before letting out a war cry. Truth be told, she didn't think she would land that kick. That it hit had the girl on a massive high. She stopped running around as Ceri addressed the group. "Let's go! We have our treasure and we defeated a boar! I'd say it was a good day's work," Rhi exclaimed, nodding her head several times. Plus, the boar would probably come back with friends, and well, she was hungry. “Okay!” Ceri ran off into the forest clearing, throwing her sword and hat into the chest and taking off back into town. “Last one into town is a pirates cabin boy!” Ceri joked as she ran back through the forest, weaving through the trees, knowing her sister would be close behind her. How right she was. Throwing caution to the wind, Rhi took off in hot pursuit, dropping her gear into the chest as she passed by. She bounced off the trunk of one tree to another, building momentum to close the gap. "I. Will. PASS YOU." she exclaimed, heaving and hoing as she gained inch by incremental inch. Her red locks streamed behind her, seeming ablaze in the setting sun. Ceri soared through the wind, her scarlet locks waving in the wind as Rhi gained on her. Ceri was determined to win, leaping over a large rock and landing with great impact as she shot forward once again. Looking off into the distance the town would break into the girls sights, the people of the town bustling and moving, doing their daily tasks, each person having a hand in the progression of their small town. Ceri looked back to Rhi. “Let’s take this all the way to the house, hurry up slowpoke!” Ceri exclaimed, the sheer glee on her face shining through in a large smile as she broke out of the forest and into the town, curving through the crowd, startling the people as she went. Slowpoke? Rhi took that as a personal challenge, emerging from the tree line shortly after. She followed the path Ceri started before deciding to bob and weave between people, searching for the straight away she wanted. Her pace slowed a bit as she roved. Then it appeared; a small sliver. Rhi gunned it, kicking up a bit of dust as she shot through the gap and into a clear lane. Not too far ahead was Ceri, and a bit beyond her was home. She poured it on to shrink the gap further, pulling nearly level. "You look a little winded!" she said cheekily. "You look a little winded yourself!" Ceri exclaimed back, a large grin on her face as her scarlet red hair flew around from behind her. They raced neck and neck to their home, it was just at the end of their view, a nice small and quaint home, calling them both to the finish line as they raced against each other to be the one to make it first. Ceri grew closer and closer to the house, but so did Rhi. Soon she burst through the white picket fence that surrounded their home, her hand racing in front of her, aiming to slam into the door and proclaim her victory. She stuck out her hand and slammed the door and for a split moment she looked to the side, wondering if she was indeed the winner. The worst thing for competitive sisters: a draw. But as her hand plowed into the door of their home, that's what Rhiannon found waiting for her. "A TIEEEEEEEEE!" she proclaimed, her disappointment palpable. She tumbled backwards dramatically, landing in a grassy patch. "We have a rematch, TOMORROW. THIS MUST BE SETTLED." Rolling back to her feet, she readied herself to enter the home once more, her stomach growling.